DAYBREAK'S BELL
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Hey, Sasuke! Benarkah aku hanya bisa menemuimu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aku akan melindungimu, hidupku akan kutukar dengan lukamu. Hentikanlah pertarungan ini. Sekarang, Aku telah membuat keputusanku.


**Title : DAYBREAK'S BELL**

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Angst … T__T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : SasuNaru punya Saya *Geplaked*

* * *

**A/N** : Spoiler Chapter 485. Dialog yang hampir sama –atau malah sama ya?- Saya tak bisa menerjemahkan dengan baik, jadinya bahasanya sedikit kacau. Ahahahaw XDD

Special Thanks, to Afni-senpai yang sudah menghabiskan waktu dan pulsa SMSnya untuk menerjemahkan Daybreak's Bell milik Laruku ke Indo dan mengirimkannya ke Saya. Demo… ada beberapa Translate yang saya ganti kalimatnya, mungkin sangat melenceng dari arti sebenarnya, habis buat nyocokin ama alur cerita SasuNaru ini sih. Eheheheh XP. *NgeLes Mode On*

Daybreak's Bell, lagu lama Laruku ini memang memiliki arti yang dalam sekali. Silahkan Minna-san dengerin juga ya.

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Pernah suatu kali Gaara berkata padaku.

Teman.

Dulu, hanyalah sebuah kata-kata tanpa arti untuknya.

Namun baginya, aku lah yang telah membuat kata sederhana itu memiliki makna.

"Sebaiknya kau pikir lagi apa arti 'Teman' bagimu, Naruto. Agar kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan pada Uchiha. Agar kau tahu apakah Uchiha, masih pantas kau sebut sebagai 'Teman'."

Saat itu, otakku tak mampu lagi bekerja. Beban yang berat itu membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Namun kata-kata Gaara tak mampu jua kusingkirkan dari ingatanku.

_Hey, Benarkah aku hanya bisa menemui dalam keadaan seperti ini?_

_Ini benar-benar menyedihkan sekali_

_Tolonglah… Aku tak ingin kau terluka, walaupun itu dapat membunuh diriku sendiri_

Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar Konoha yang kini telah menjadi 'Medan Perang' itu dari jendela Hokage Office. Hanya ada Aku, Gaara serta Tsunade-baachan di ruangan itu. Di bawah sana asap tampak mengepul, bangunan-bangunan rusak dan jalanan begitu lengang. Hanya terlihat beberapa Shinobi yang terlihat siaga, bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang terluka.

Apakah semua ini karena kesalahanku?

"Naruto?"

Suara Kazekage muda itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Mata hijaunya menatapku tajam, seolah menerka apa yang kini ada dibenakku. Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkan aku.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ii desu yo, Gaara." ucapku pelan.

Aku membungkuk, berpamitan pada mereka berdua dan tanpa membuang waktu, kutinggalkan Hokage Office secepatnya.

-

-

-

"Uchiha, adalah klan yang ditakdirkan untuk membalas dendam. Kau tak akan bisa mengubahnya. Kau tak akan bisa mengubah Sasuke dari takdirnya."

Madara. Baru ku tahu pria itu adalah keturunan Uchiha. Memiliki mata yang sama, merah yang menyala.

Api yang sulit padam.

Baru kutahu pula, dia menyamar dibalik topeng Tobi 'Kekanak-kanakan'nya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menarik Sasuke untuk berpihak padanya. Menanamkan cerita bahwa Konoha telah merekayasa semuanya. Membuat klannya mati. Membuat dia terpaksa membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Dan kini Sasuke melangkah kembali. Membawa dendam yang akan dilampiaskannya, hidup atau mati. Bukan cuma nyawa Danzou yang menjadi incarannya. Kini seluruh Konoha adalah target selanjutnya.

Sudahkah terlambat bagiku untuk membawa Sasuke kembali?

Sia-siakah harapanku untuk dapat menyebutnya 'Teman' lagi?

_Hey, kenapa manusia terus saja mengulangi kesalahan mereka ?_

_Aku sangat benci darah yang mengalir ini,_

_melumuri manusia yang tak juga menyadari dosa mereka _

_Saling mengadili tanpa naluri, di tanah yang bukan milik siapa-siapa ini_

**END NARUTO'S POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke berhasil membunuh Danzou dengan Chidori Eiso miliknya ketika Rokudaime itu menjadikan Karin sebagai sandera. Bola listrik dengan cakra yang sangat besar itu mengenai Karin dan tepat menembus dada Danzou. Membuat pria tua itu mengerang bagai pesakitan. Karin pun tak bergerak lagi.

Sebelum kematian menjemputnya, Danzou sempat melancarkan Urashisho Fuinjutsu. Menciptakan ruang besar yang membuat apapun disekitarnya tersedot dan tersegel bersama mayatnya.

Beruntung, Sasuke berhasil meloloskan diri dari Jutsu itu.

Namun Sasuke kini harus menghadapi Sakura. Gadis berambut pink, mantan teman se teamnya itu menghampirinya. Membujuknya untuk berhenti.

Sasuke hanya memandang sinis ketika Gadis itu berleleran air mata.

Dia benci air mata.

Tanpa membuang waktu dia berniat membunuh mantan teman se teamnya itu. Pengganggu datang lagi, Kakashi menengahi mereka. Mantan Senseinya itu memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap melawannya.

Walaupun masih dipenuhi luka, Sasuke tak ragu-ragu menghadapinya.

Bagi Sasuke mereka bukanlah apa-apa.

Mereka tak berarti apa-apa.

Namun sebelum petarungan itu berubah serius. Sasuke dikejutkan lagi dengan kehadiran Cakra yang sangat dikenalnya.

Rasanya reuni mereka hari ini, sudah lengkap.

-

-

-

**NARUTO'S POV**

Kedua mata kami bertemu. Beradu emosi.

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas darah yang mengalir di sudut wajahnya, serupa dengan air mata.

Mata hitam itu belum berubah juga. Penuh dendam dan kebencian seperti biasa.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan adalah bagian dari team 7, seperti kita." kataku tajam menatapnya.

'Kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya? Kenapa kau melukai kami?' tambahku dalam hati.

"Apakah kau lupa? Aku bukan lagi bagian dari team 7." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apakah ini sudah cukup bukti bagimu, Naruto? Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sama lagi." Kakashi ikut mengomentari. Dia kembali berdiri menengahi kami.

"Sasuke, Tobi memberitahu kami kebenaran tentang Itachi. Aku tak tahu harus percaya padanya atau tidak. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, alasan kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, aku mengerti." kataku lagi, seolah tak memperdulikan apa yang barusan Kakashi ucapkan.

"Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya. Kau tak pernah memiliki orang tua ataupun saudara. Kau tak pernah memiliki siapa-siapa. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti apa-apa, jadi diamlah!" bentak Sasuke keras.

Suaranya masih lantang. Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka masih juga kuat menopang.

"Dengan membunuh kalian semua dan membuat Konoha benar-benar hancur, semua keturunan uchiha akan kembali berjaya. Nama kami akan bersih. Begitulah caranya aku akan menghidupkan kembali klanku." koarnya membahana.

Sosoknya benar-benar tak lagi ku kenali. Bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Matanya yang hitam berkilat. Menggambarkan amarah dan kemuakan yang sangat.

Untuk beberapa lama, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menatapnya.

Ku bentuk segel yang menjadi andalanku. Kagebushin.

Namun belum sempat aku menyerangnya. Kakashi menghalangiku. Dia berkata bahwa ini adalah tugasnya. Dia tak ingin aku ataupun Sakura terlibat pertarungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei... apakah kau akan membunuh Sasuke?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Pergilah!" perintahnya lagi.

Tanganku mengepal erat. Kesal terhadap keadaan seperti ini. Aku tahu Kakashi-sensei tak main-main, kali ini bisa saja Sasuke ataupun Kakashi sendiri yang akan mati.

Aku tak mau itu terjadi.

Pada akhirnya aku mengabaikan perintah Kakashi-sensei. Salah satu Bushinku memeganginya dan dengan mudah aku berlari melewati mantan guruku itu. Tak kupedulikan Sakura yang meneriakan namaku.

Sasuke berlari kearahku dengan Chidori ditangannya dan aku menerjangnya langsung dengan Rasengan di tanganku.

Aku telah membuat keputusan.

_Aku akan melindungimu, hidupku akan kutukar dengan lukamu_

_Hentikanlah pertarungan ini_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Diambang batas kesadaran itu, aku berhadapan lagi dengannya.

Wajahnya yang pucat masih tertutupi warna merah darah yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Ingin rasanya aku menghapusnya. Menyentuhnya.

Ku pegang kain baju yang menutupi segel yang terukir di perutku.

"Kau tahu, kenapa semua orang membenciku ketika aku masih kecil? Karena aku memiliki Kyuubi dalam diriku. Aku juga membenci mereka semua. Aku ingin membalas dendam kepada mereka. Satu kesalahan dan mungkin aku akan berpikir hal yang sama sepertimu." kataku.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Wajahnya datar hingga tak bisa kutebak apa yang ada dipikirannya kini.

"Aku pikir aku tak akan pernah memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun. Tidak, hingga aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu dan Iruka-sensei. Aku tahu kau selalu sendiri. Aku merasa baik-baik saja ketika mengetahui ada seseorang sepertiku. Aku ingin bersamamu, itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Tetapi aku tak bisa, aku terlalu cemburu melihat kau yang bisa segalanya. Jadi aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai Rivalku." ucapku lagi.

Sasuke masih terdiam jadi aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Aku ingin sepertimu. Aku memulai semuanya dari nol, tetapi pada akhirnya aku membuat sebuah ikatan. Kita bersama selalu menjalankan misi sebagai Team 7. Dan aku terus mengejarmu. Berusaha menjadi kuat dan hebat sepertimu."

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Sasuke…"

Kali ini aku tersenyum memandang Sasuke. Memamerkan deretan gigiku yang putih. Kali ini senyumku tak palsu. Kata-kataku pun sungguh-sungguh kuucapkan tulus untukmu.

Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Naruto, Sekarang sudah terlambat, tak ada yang bisa kau katakan lagi untuk mengubahku. Aku akan membunuhmu dan semua orang di desa yang kau cintai ini. Sekaranglah waktunya untuk menentukan pilihanmu. Bunuh aku dan menjadi pahlawan atau mati ditanganku," ujarnya tegas.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Mata biruku menyendu.

"Wakatta yo, Sasuke…"

Disaat itulah ambang batas diantara kita. Hancur.

_Seseorang, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini_

_Jika mimpi buruk ini menjadi nyata, hidupku akan kutukar dengan lukamu_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hanya rasa sakit yang hebat yang kurasakan saat ini. Ketika tak ada lagi batas antara kita. Ketika aku begitu dekat denganmu.

Nyeri yang terasa di dadaku menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Membuatku begitu lemah dan tak bertenaga.

Dengan terpaksa kusandarkan beban ini di pundakmu. Membuatmu terpaksa menopangku.

"Doushite?" bisikmu pelan namun terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Bisa kurasakan darah mengalir dari rongga mulutku. Mataku tertutup, mencoba merasakan detak jantungmu yang begitu cepat.

"A-aku bersyukur bi-bisa bertemu de-denganmu… Sas-Sas'ke…" ucapku meskipun sedikit kesulitan.

Nafasku begitu berat. Pandanganku kabur, sepekat asap yang mengelilingi kita berdua saat ini.

Chidori ditanganmu tepat menembus dadaku. Sedangkan Rasengan ku biarkan melewatimu begitu saja. Membentur gundukan bukit di depan sana. Menyebabkan asap beterbangan dimana-mana.

"Guhh!!!"

Aku mengerang pelan ketika kau tarik lenganmu yang masih berada di dadaku. Rasa sakit yang dalam seakan terlupakan ketika kau memelukku erat.

Aku balas memelukmu.

"Suruh Kyuubi menyembuhkanmu." perintah Sasuke.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Baka! Kau mau mati?!" seru Sasuke keras.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya tapi masih memegangku erat. Mata hitamnya kali ini terlihat khawatir. Menatapku cemas. Aku balas memandangnya.

"Kyu-Kyuubi… sudah tak a-ada lagi bersamaku." kataku. Membuat mata hitam itu semakin melebar sempurna.

Aku tersenyum lembut melihat reaksinya. Bagaimanapun aku belum kehilangan Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya, kubawa telapak tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Mengusapnya perlahan, menghapus darah yang ada disana.

"Ne~ Sasuke, ayo kita bertemu lagi." pintaku sebelum dia kembali merengkuh tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

_Berapa lama lagi agar doaku mencapai langit ?_

_Seperti burung, pintaku melewati angkasa_

**END NARUTO'S POV**

-

-

-

Setelah itu tak ada suara.

Hening.

Tubuh yang kini ada dipelukannya pun tak lagi bergerak. Dingin, tak ada kehangatan disana. Sepi, tak ada suara berisik yang berteriak mengganggunya lagi.

Darah dari luka di dada itu, mengalir membasahi bajunya. Menggenang di sekitar tempat mereka berada. Namun dia sudah tak peduli apa-apa lagi.

Saat pekatnya kabut asap mereda. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mata hijaunya terus saja mengeluarkan air mata meskipun tak sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya. Kakashi pun tak dapat bergerak, ngilu menjalari seluruh persendian tulangnya. Terlebih lagi ngilu di dadanya.

Sasuke terbaring di samping Naruto yang sudah tak bergerak itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda pirang sahabatnya. Mata hitamnya sendu menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang sudah dingin.

Semilir angin membelai keduanya. Senyum kecil terukir dari wajah keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Setitik air mata turun dengan lembut menuruni wajahnya.

"Ya Naruto, ayo kita bertemu lagi…"

Lalu Sasuke menutup matanya.

_Kepakkan sayapmu tanpa menoleh lagi_

_Bawalah perasaanku ini dan terbanglah tinggi kelangit._

-

-

-

**OWARI**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

"Hidupku akan kutukar dengan lukamu, Sasuke… " bisik Naruto pelan.

Huuuuweeeeee… TT_____TT

Angst lagi… Hiks *Sniff Sniff*

Jangan timpuk saya, ahahahahaw… XP

Memang seperti itu Endingnya. Entahlah Sasuke ikut mati atau tidak. Tapi memang Rasengan tak mengenainya, jadi kalaupun dia menyusul Naruto, anggap saja itu karena luka parah yang sebelumnya sudah dia dapatkan. Hehehe XD maksa!

Jangan bertanya pula sejak kapan Kyuubi sudah di Extract dari tubuh Naruto. Anggap saja Kyuubi sudah tak lagi disegel di tubuh Naruto dan Naruto masih hidup. Itulah sebabnya Gaara sedikit khawatir ketika Naruto pergi menyusul Kakashi & Sakura untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Xixixixi XP maksa lagi!

Apakah Sasuke & Naruto akan bertemu lagi?! Mungkin dilain Fic kali ya? Hahahaw…

YOSH!!! **READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

Buat yang lagi ujian. Ganbatte ne!!!

* * *

**NOTES :**

Ii desu yo : Its Ok!, Tak apa-apa

Wakatta yo : I Understand, Aku mengerti

Chidori Eiso & Urashisho Fuinjutsu, penjelasannya bisa dicari di Naruto Wiki dot com, kalaupun ada kesalahan penggunaannya di Fic ini, tolong maafkan saya yang tak tahu apa-apa ini ya. Huuuuu T.T


End file.
